The Day the NetGoblins Ate My Homework
by SaraJo Lynn
Summary: Sarah decides to enroll in an online class via Underground Internet. Can she survive the net-goblins?


Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or Sarah or the net-goblins. I'm just stealing them for this little piece of work. This story is from Sarah's POV. The inspiration for this story is true.  
  
The Day the Net-Goblins Ate My Homework  
  
Being married to a Goblin King isn't always all it's cracked up to be. Yes, I love being married to him and we do have the most adorable baby ever, but there are still days when I wonder what I was thinking when I agreed to marry Jareth.  
  
A few years after defeating Jareth and getting my brother back, I realized that what I had thought was a junior high crush was in fact more than that. I confessed my feelings to Jareth and we married after I graduated from high school.  
  
I moved to the Underground where Jareth made sure that I had everything my heart desired. He even had modern technology installed so that I could stay in touch with my friends and family from my world.  
  
Well, one year, I was becoming restless and decided to enroll in one of those online courses through college. Not that I would ever need the courses, but it would give me something to do. So after talking with Jareth, I signed up for a writing course through a community college in my hometown.  
  
While taking the course, I remembered how much I loved writing. So when that course was done, I took an advanced course in Children's Literature. Our final for that class was to write a book for either children or young teenagers. Since I lived in the Underground, I figured that I had the perfect basis for a wonderful children's fantasy story.  
  
I would work on the story a little bit every day, usually no more than one chapter written per day. Soon, my story was rather long and I realized I was going to have to save it according to chapter to make the file not so large.  
  
Finally, the day came that my project was done. I quickly sent off each chapter to my professor and anxiously awaited the reply saying that I had done well on the project. However, the email I got in reply was not the email I was expecting.  
  
Sarah-  
  
I regret to inform you that your final project could not be graded. I must say, I am extremely puzzled by what I saw when I opened the attachments containing your project. I have never seen anything like this in my life.  
  
It appears as though holes have been inserted on your project. Were this submitted on real paper, I would say it appeared as though a mouse had eaten through it. But since this is on the computer, I do not know how to explain what happened to your project.  
  
If it is possible for you to mail in a hard copy of your project, a grade can be assigned.  
  
Sincerely, Prof. Rohan  
  
"Jareth!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe what I was reading. This was unbelievable  
  
"What's wrong?" Jareth asked as he came into the study, sounding concerned.  
  
"Look at this!" I said. "Something attacked my homework. I can't believe this!"  
  
As Jareth looked over my shoulder, I began opening the files on my computer. But to my dismay, I saw the same thing my professor had seen.  
  
"Jareth look at this," I said, close to tears. "All this hard work and now it looks like it's been chewed up by cyber-mice."  
  
"No, not cyber-mice," Jareth said. "Net-goblins."  
  
"Net-goblins?" I asked. "You mean to tell me that there are goblins living inside my computer and THEY ATE MY HOMEWORK?"  
  
"Well, not directly in your computer," Jareth said. "They reside in cyber space. I'm terribly sorry about this, dear. I'll have a talk with them at once to make sure that this doesn't happen again."  
  
"Well, maybe I can just ask for an extension on my project," I said. "Maybe my professor will understand."  
  
So as Jareth left the room, I began typing my reply to my professor.  
  
Professor Rohan-  
  
Unfortunately, printing out a hard copy of my assignment is not going to be possible. You see, the net-goblins ate my homework. And until my husband talks to them and gets them to undo the damage they caused, I'm not able to do anything. If it would be possible to have an extension on this project, I will get it turned in to you as soon as possible.  
  
Thank you for your understanding regarding this matter. As soon as the net- goblin problem is resolved, I will get my project sent to you.  
  
Sincerely, Sarah King  
  
I shouldn't have been shocked by the reply I got. If it's possible to laugh by email, I'm sure my professor was laughing. Of course, she was also lecturing me about being responsible and not trying to come up with unbelievable excuses as to why I couldn't turn in my homework. She failed me.  
  
"Don't worry about it, dear," Jareth said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You're a queen. And you don't need to pass a writing course to be one."  
  
"I know," I said, sighing. "But next time something like this happens, remind me just to tell her that the dog ate it."  
  
The End 


End file.
